O Que Mais Importa
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: Presente pra Jane Nylleve :: "O que mais importa na sua vida? Na minha é o amor." ::Itachi x Hinata ::


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto não é meu e a os __trechos__ da musica utilizada nessa Fic é __Don't Matter __ do __Akon_.

Presente de aniversário (_atrasado... n.n'_) pra _**Jane Nylleve**_

-

**O Que Mais Importa**

-

-

-

Fitei-lhe por breves instantes antes de desviar o olhar da porta onde você estava. Não podia sustentar o olhar com o seu, que me trazia tantas recordações. Ainda podia sentir seu corpo contra o meu, suas mãos habilidosas correndo livremente pelo meu corpo, livrando-me das roupas, do seu sorriso irônico enquanto se movimentava lentamente sobre mim, seu riso baixo e rouco em meu ouvido quando não mais pude me conter e gritei seu nome, que logo foi abafado por um beijo longo e apaixonado.

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you baby)  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you baby)  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you)**_

_Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
Mas não importa não  
(Porque eu tenho você, baby)  
Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
Mas não importa não  
(Porque eu tenho você, baby)  
Porque iremos lutar  
Oh sim, iremos lutar (iremos lutar)  
Acredite, iremos lutar (iremos lutar)  
Nós iremos lutar pelo nosso direito de amar, sim  
Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
Mas não importa não  
(Porque eu tenho você)__  
_

Fechei os olhos com força e deixei as sensações da nossa ultima noite voltarem a minha mente. Por que você tinha de voltar? Por que tinha de estar tão perto de mim? Por que tinha de me causar tudo aquilo?

- **Sentiu saudades?** –ouvi a voz conhecida murmurar em meu ouvido, causando-me arrepios pelo corpo. Sua mão pousou em meu ventre, que já dava indícios da gravidez recente-** Então aquela noite deixou mais do que boas recordações? **–perguntou novamente pousando os lábios em meu pescoço. Suspirei pesadamente e pude reencontrar minha voz.

- **Sim** –respondi num sussurro baixo, tentando me afastar das mãos grandes que me causavam conflitos entre o certo e o errado. Por que ele tinha de ser o irmão do meu noivo?

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us gon' get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'm have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied**_

_Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
Ninguém pensou que fossemos durar pra sempre  
Eu sinto que estou esperando e rezando  
As coisas entre nós vão melhorar  
Homens insistem em lhe procurar  
Mulheres insistem em me procurar  
Parece que todos querem ir pra si próprios  
E não querem respeitar limites  
Dizendo todas aquelas mentiras  
Apenas para ficar ao seu lado  
Mas eu devo admitir que existiam alguns segredos  
Que eu guardei  
Mas saiba que eu tentei  
Sempre me desculpar  
E eu tenho você sempre por primeiro no meu coração  
Para mantê-la satisfeita__  
_

- **O meu irmãozinho já sabe? **–perguntou puxando-me novamente para perto do seu corpo másculo. Quando minhas costas bateram contra o abdômen malhado e tão rijo quanto aço não pude deixar de gemer.- **Ou o filho é dele, e não meu? **–perguntou num tom irônico, capaz de me fazer enlouquecer. Como ele poderia perguntar uma coisa como aquelas?!

- **É claro que é seu, eu era vir-... **–não completei a resposta, pois lábios quentes colaram-se aos meus. O beijo foi terno, calmo e amoroso. Totalmente diferente do ultimo, que foi mais selvagem, possessivo e exigente.

- **Eu sei, querida, estava apenas brincado com você **–disse ele com um meio sorriso, seus olhos cor de ônix reluziam a minha frente. Não estavam irônicos, maliciosos ou sarcásticos, como costumavam ser, eram serenos, ternos, como se quisesse me dizer algo com um simples olhar- **Não case-se com ele** –pediu sério.

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you baby)  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you baby)  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you)**_

_Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
Mas não importa não  
(Porque eu tenho você, baby)  
Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
Mas não importa não  
(Porque eu tenho você, baby)  
Porque iremos lutar  
Oh sim, iremos lutar (iremos lutar)  
Acredite, iremos lutar (iremos lutar)  
Nós iremos lutar pelo nosso direito de amar, sim  
Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
Mas não importa não  
(Porque eu tenho você)_

Senti lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, ele sabia que eu tinha de me casar com o irmão dele. Não era por mim, não era por meu próprio querer, era o desejo do meu clã, o desejo de meu pai, e se era aquilo que tinha de fazer para finalmente ganhar respeito dele iria dizer adeus a minha liberdade e felicidade por tal coisa, sem protestar.

- **Você sabe que não posso **–murmurei contra sua camisa, que abafava os soluços que escapavam pela minha garganta. Senti quando seus braços apertaram-me num abraço mais forte, que de certo modo me passava mais segurança.

- **Sim, você pode **–retrucou ele, pousando seus lábios quentes em meus cabelos-** Droga, eu te amo, isso não basta?!** –perguntou ele num murmúrio quase inaudível contra meu couro cabeludo- **Hinata... Eu não sou uma pessoa que ama com facilidade, na verdade, nunca amei... **–continuou calmamente- **Nunca gostei de amar, mas com você é diferente. Quando a conheci tudo mudou e mesmo que eu não goste ou não queira amar; eu amo, mas amo apenas duas coisas: você e nosso filho. **–a ultima parte não era mais alta que um sussurro. Lágrimas ainda corriam silenciosas pelo meu rosto, soluços sôfregos escapavam pelos meus lábios, enquanto suas mãos fortes acariciavam os fios longos e preto-azulados do meu cabelo.

_**Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially toward you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't you  
Ain't true  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby**_

_Tem todo o direito de querer sair  
Tem todo o direito de querer ir  
Tem todo o direito de pegar a estrada  
E nunca mais falar comigo  
Até mesmo verifique por mim no fim das contas  
Porque do jeito que tenho agido ultimamente  
Estive em cima do muro  
Especialmente para você  
Botando garotas na sua frente  
E elas vendo tudo que tenho feito  
Apenas para te machucar  
A maioria deles não é apenas você  
Não é verdade  
E não querem lhe expôr  
O quanto você é uma rainha pra mim  
E o quanto eu te amo, baby_

- **Mas eu amo **_**ele**_ -murmurei sem ter coragem de levantar meu rosto, pois se você visse meus olhos tenho certeza que notaria que tal coisa era mentira. Eu quero estar com você, não com ele, eu almejo suas caricias, não as dele... Eu amo você, não ele.

- **Mentira **–você desse de forma lenta e calma- **Você não o ama, seu amor é só meu, não ouse dizer o contrario, pois sei que esta mentindo. **–quando você desfez o abraço e fitou-me os olhos perolados já vermelhos e inchados do choro, eu senti como se pudesse enxergar alem de mim, como se pudesse enxergar minha alma, que gritava por você- **Não case-se com ele.**

Aquele pedido novamente. Não casar-me com ele. Fechei os olhos com força e entreabri meus lábios para dar uma resposta negativa, mas minha voz parecia ter sumido. Você exercida tal coisa em mim, fazia com que a voz me faltasse, que meu corpo estremecesse a cada toque, que suspirasse a cada palavra sussurrada ao pé do ouvido.

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you baby)  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you baby)  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you)**_

_Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
Mas não importa não  
(Porque eu tenho você, baby)  
Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
Mas não importa não  
(Porque eu tenho você, baby)  
Porque iremos lutar  
Oh sim, iremos lutar (iremos lutar)  
Acredite, iremos lutar (iremos lutar)  
Nós iremos lutar pelo nosso direito de amar, sim  
Ninguém quer nos ver juntos  
Mas não importa não  
(Porque eu tenho você)_

- **Eu... Eu **–comecei hesitante, tendo seus olhos cor de ônix preços em meu rosto. Podia jurar que seu irmão uma hora dessas está com outra mulher, em alguma casa noturna ou em seu próprio apartamento. Sasuke não me amava, ele se casaria comigo apenas por conveniência, você por outro lado dizia que me amava... Como eu poderia querer comparar os dois?! Como eu poderia querer desistir do nosso amor assim tão fácil?

- **Promete que não vai ir embora, que nunca vai me deixar?** –perguntei de súbito, com a voz embargada, já desistindo de tudo para ficar com você, e você sabia disso, pois sorriu de lado e abraçou-me novamente.

-** Claro que prometo** –sua voz sairá irônica e sarcástica, mas um riso escapou pela minha garganta enquanto novas lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, essas de alegria, pois eu sabia que você estava falando a verdade.- **Mas só se nós nos casarmos o mais depressa possível, não suporto mais ver todos aqueles homens lançarem olhares maliciosos em sua direção. Eu juro, que se não formos embora agora eu mato o próximo que tentar seduzi-la com um simples trocar de olhares!**

- **Você me seduziu com um simples trocar de olhares** -disse rindo. Seus braços me ergueram e abraçaram-me forte.

- **Esta dizendo que meu olhar **_**extremamente sedutor**_** é simples, mocinha? **–perguntou com uma falsa seriedade, que me fez rir ainda mais. Claro que seu olhar não era nada simples, era algo complexo que eu adoraria, e iria, desvendar.

Quando nossos lábios se tocaram novamente qualquer vestígio de hesitação se dissipou em meu ser. Não sei como você conseguiu me fazer jogar tudo que mais quis para o alto, como o respeito que ganharia de meu pai e meu clã, só sei que nesse momento estamos a caminho do aeroporto, onde pegaremos o primeiro vôo para o local mais longínquo que encontrarmos e formaremos nossa família, que será a mais feliz de todas. Com seus defeitos, suas qualidades e seu sarcasmo excessivo, Itachi Uchiha havia se tornado a coisa mais importante em minha vida... Bem, talvez existisse algo que se igualasse a ele, nosso filho, que já crescia em meu ventre.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**FIM**_

_**-**_

_Ny-chan, eu juro como pensava que seu niver era dia 18... xD_

_Sorry migah!!!!!_

_Espero, sinceramente, que tenha gostado da Fic... Ela ta meio fraquinha, mas... oh... é de coração, viu? x_x'_

_Beijinhos ;*_

_e... __**reviews**__?_


End file.
